


Nipped in the Bud

by K242



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K242/pseuds/K242
Summary: Even as their paths separate and reunite, they both hope for something more.





	1. Chapter 1

Sumia's heart swells with pride when Cordelia graduates at the top of her class and commissions as an officer in the Ylissean Pegasus Knights.

Cordelia and Sumia had been fast friends as children. Growing up, Cordelia was the only one who wouldn't point and laugh when Sunia would fall on her face. It was that rare act of kindness that sparked a friendship that would result in the pair enlisting in the Pegasus Knights together.

Even in training, Cordelia both excelled and watched out for Sumia. The other cadets would snicker and talk behind Sumia's back, would wonder why the oh-so-perfect Cordelia would so closely associated with a klutz. Perhaps it was to make herself look better in comparison. Several times, Sumia bit back tears of rage and shame, fought the urge to yell and shout and cry and tell everyone that Cordelia was just that kind. But she doesn't. She keeps her head down and instead finds solace in tending to the pegasi.

Just as Cordelia excels in martial aspects (save running), Sumia finds that she has a natural talent for riding and taking care of pegasi--something that does not go unnoticed by her commanders and even Phila. 

It's because of that skill that she doesn't take the stage with the rest of her class to commission as a Pegasus Knight. Instead, her superiors determined that she would be better able to serve by training new pegasi and instead assigned her to the Shepherds, under Prince Chrom's direct command.

"Sumia! There you are!" Cordelia nearly crushes Sumia in an embrace.

"C-Cordelia! Be careful! We might fall!"

"Don't worry about it!" Cordelia holds Sumia by the shoulders at arm's length. "It's a shame we won't enter the Knights together. We both enlisted with that in mind, but it would be a waste for someone of your talent to end up at some far off border post."

Sumia feels pride at Cordelia's praise, but can't help the small twinge of jealousy and shame she feels. Perhaps if she wasn't so clumsy, they could have been knights together.

"Well, you'll just have to do well enough for the both of us," Sumia says, putting on what she hopes is a friendly smile. "Rumor is, is Phila may take you under her wing and groom you to be the next Commander of the Knights!"

Cordelia blushes. "I still have a long way to go. And please, try not to spread that rumor. I don't want to upset any of my seniors."

The sharp voice of one of the commanders cuts through the air.

"Looks like I have to get going," Cordelia notes with a hint of sadness. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

"I will. You do the same, okay?"

Last Sumia had heard, Cordelia had been assigned to a key strategical fortress on the Plegian border. With the recent spike in Plegian bandit activity in Ylisse, and further reports of incursions by Plegian regulars and Grimleal fanatics, Sumia hopes Cordelia is staying safe.

She doesn't have much time to worry about Cordelia, as Sumia has plenty of her own problems as a member of the Shepherds. At first, Sumia had thought she'd essentially be in charge of the stables and training pegasi, but she quickly learns otherwise when Chrom drags her along for her first sortie.

She quickly reaffirms that her place is on the back of a pegasus. Soaring gracefully through the sky, where she can't trip over her own feet, is a joy unlike any other. Despite the battle below, Sumia finds herself wishing that she could share a flight with Cordelia.

Her concentration quickly returns to the battle as she spots a craft brigand attempting to flank Chrom. She urges Aurora into a sharp dive, spear couched just the way Cordelia taught her.

Her obsession with fiction had implanted in her the notion that perhaps she and Cordelia could reunite dramatically on the field of battle, two knights standing back to back against the world.

* * *

She had never expected this.

When she first hears Cordelia's voice, she thinks she's hallucinating. Cordelia was stationed at the border, she shouldn't be here unless. . .unless the border had fallen.

Cordelia's warning barely comes in time, but Robin is able to adjust the Shepherds' position and formations to easily break the Plegian ambush. Sumia makes an effort to fight near Cordelia, to make sure she's okay.

Cordelia fights with a raw desperation and recklessness that scares Sumia. Cordelia throws herself into battle with complete disregard for her own wellbeing, seemingly tossing out all of her training in favor of pure ferocity.

After the battle, Sumia finds Cordelia just after she wraps up her report to the Exalt and Captain Phila. As the royal party departs, Sumia realizes Cordelia's about to collapse.

Thankfully and miraculously, Sumia stays on her feet and is just in time to catch Cordelia.

"Oh, Sumia." Cordelia's eyes are lifeless, dull. Gone is that anger and uncharacteristic bloodthirst. Sumia can’t tell what’s scarier: the rage or the emptiness. "It's good to see you again."

"Cordelia! Are you okay?!" Sumia fusses, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Cordelia's face.

"Just. . .just tired." Cordelia closes her eyes. Her face relaxes, suddenly making her look years younger. Sumia's heart aches at the thought of just what Cordelia had gone through.

Sumia suddenly noticed her hand growing warm and sticky. She pulls her hand away to find it coated in blood. Cordelia's.

"Y-you're hurt!" Upon closer examination, Sumia can sees slowly growing dark patch that blends in with the red tabard beneath Cordelia's armor. "You need medical attention!"

"It's nothing. There are others who need it more than I," Cordelia dismisses Sumia's concern. She manages to stand and take a couple shaky steps, but the pain causes her to crumple to her knee. Sumia is by her side in an instant, wrapping Cordelia's arm over her own shoulders.

"That's it, you're coming with me!" Cordelia listlessly obeys, allowing herself to lean on Sumia as the tow stand up.

"If I trip and we both fall, I'm blaming you," Sumia jokes as they slowly trudge towards the triage tent.

Her spirits lift when she spies the corners of Cordelia's mouth turn upwards ever so slightly.

* * *

 “Princess? Is Cordelia here?” Sumia shyly asks.

“Yeah, just go to the end of the tent and she’s behind the curtains on the left. And don’t call me Princess! My name’s Lissa! How long have we served in the Shepherds together?”

“Ah, sorry Pr—Lissa!” Sumia bows her head in respect as she hurries to see Cordelia.

“Don’t bow, either! If I catch you doing either of these things again, I’ll hide frogs in your tent!” Lissa calls after Sumia’s retreating figure.

“Come in, Sumia.” Cordelia invites Sumia in, despite the fact that Sumia hadn’t even announced herself. Cordelia looks haggard and pale, but seems to not be in any pain. She doesn’t even attempt to smile as she greets Sumia.

“How did you know it was me?”

“You and the princess were quite loud.”

“Oh, no! I hope we didn’t disturb any other patients,” Sumia worries. “Oh, gosh. I’m not just a klutz, I’m socially inept, too!”

“It’s not a problem. It seems like I’m the only casualty. I’m slowing down the rest of the army. I must work on that.” Cordelia’s voice is flat.

Sumia takes a seat on the cot. “Cordelia. . .what’s troubling you?”

Cordelia turns away from Sumia, unwilling or unable to meet her gaze. “It’s nothing.”

For some reason, Sumia finds that this makes her angry rather than understanding. Sumia harshly grabs Cordelia so they can speak eye to eye.

“Cordelia! Just because everyone tells you that you’re perfect, and you try to be perfect, doesn’t mean you can’t rely on other people! You’ve always been there for me, ever since we were children. To be honest, without you, I don’t know where I’d be right now. So, please! Let me be there for you.”

Cordelia still tries to avert her gaze.

“I-I shouldn’t be here. . .” she mutters under her breath.

“What?”

“I should be dead.”

Sumia’s heart plummets. Cordelia’s façade finally crumbles and her tears flow freely.

“I made a vow to my country and my sisters. But when it was time, they sent me away.” Cordelia painfully grabs Sumia’s hands, crushing them in a desperate grip. To her credit, Sumia doesn’t even wince. “Why?! Everyone had always said that I was a talented warrior. Why wasn’t I given the chance to fight, to protect, what I cared for?! I was told to run, tail between my legs, to listen as my sisters died while I fled like a coward! I can still hear the screaming. . .I can see them when I close my eyes, telling me if I had been better then maybe I could have saved them. . .”

In a surprising move, Cordelia draws Sumia in for a hug and buries her face in the crook of Sumia’s neck.

“Am I that worthless? I’m not even worthy to die for my country? Death would be preferable to this dishonor, this doubt,” Cordelia sobs.

In an even more surprising move, Sumia dimly realizes that she’s slapped Cordelia. Cordelia hardly looks dazed or upset. Just. . .empty.

“D-don’t you dare say that! Your sisters. . .I trained with them too! You’re not the only one who lost something last night! The other knights trusted you. They gave you the most important task. They knew that they would fight, that they would lose. Someone needed to warn the Exalt. They chose you. You were their greatest hope to protect what they held most dear, and you are their greatest hope for the future. How can you even think about wasting their sacrifice?!”

Sumia quickly covers her mouth, thinking that she’s gone too far. Perhaps she’s just ruined their friendship. The thought of Cordelia hating her makes her heart ache, the feeling so unbearable that she immediately stands up to leave, lest she start crying. “I-I apologize. I’ve said too much. Please excuse me,” she quickly blurts. But as she turns to run, she’s stopped by an iron grip on her wrist.

“No. You’re right.”

Sumia slowly turns to face Cordelia again, and her heart soars as she sees that familiar determination in Cordelia’s eyes.

“I was blinded by my self-absorption. It was about me. It was about being perfect. Ha, I can hardly be called perfect right now,” Cordelia laughs ruefully. “They saw something in me, something that thought was worth protecting. Just how I thought they were worth protecting. I’ll keep on protecting and living. . .for all of us.”

Cordelia cups Sumia’s face in her hands. “You’ve always been there for me. I. . .I don’t know what I’d do without you, where I’d be without you.”

As Cordelia lays her heart and soul bare, all Sumia can think is that Cordelia’s face is awfully and uncomfortable close and so pretty and—

The moment is lost when Lissa shrieks.

“What do you mean Emmeryn is going to be executed?!”

* * *

 Once again, she wasn’t good enough.

She failed.

Emmeryn was dead.

Captain Phila was dead.

The Shepherds were in full retreat.

All of her blood, sweat, and tears. . .what was the point?

Unbidden, thoughts and memories of Sumia flood Cordelia’s mind.

She breaks free of her reverie as she swerves sharply, narrowly avoiding a barrage of arrows. As she surveys the battlefield, she suddenly realizes that the vast majority of the Plegian force is retreating. Only a handful of devoted Grimleal still fight on. Even as Chrom strikes down the enemy general, the Shepherds continue to permit the deserters to leave.

Something vile in her urges her to strike them in the back. Why should they have the opportunity to return to their homes and loved ones, while her sisters lay rotting on some forgotten battlefield?

But as she watches Sumia aid a weeping Plegian, her rage evaporates. Her heart is tainted, but why is it that Sumia is so easily able to dispel that darkness?

* * *

 Watching Chrom drive Falchion through Gangrel’s heart brought Cordelia no small amount of joy, if she’s being honest. Her only regret is that it was not at the end of her own blade that Gangrel perished.

With the end of the war and Gangrel’s despotic rule, Cordelia feels as though a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Perhaps her sisters would be proud of her, for helping bring peace back to their home. She’s not haunted by their sacrifice as often, and she finds that the darkness in her heart has slowly faded away. Lost in her thoughts, Cordelia doesn’t notice Sumia take a seat next to her.

“Why don’t you join everyone else by the fire?” Sumia asks. Cordelia flinches, wondering how Sumia, all stumbles and clumsiness, had managed to get the drop on her.

“Even if the war is over, someone still needs to keep watch.”

Sumia looks at her doubtfully. “You sure were doing an excellent job, sitting with your back turned to the perimeter as you played with grass.”

“You caught me,” Cordelia sighs. “I was just thinking: about our fallen sisters.”

Sumia looks at her with concern, which Cordelia quickly waves away.

“I was just wondering if they would be proud of me. I. . .I couldn’t save everyone, but I tried my best to bring peace back to our land.”

“I’m sure the would,” Sumia reassures her.

“So, what are your plans when we get back?” Cordelia asks.

“I’ll probably stay with the Shepherds. There’s going to be a lot to do as we rebuild. Say, why don’t you stay with us?” Sumia looks up at her earnestly.

Cordelia realizes that she can’t hold Sumia’s gaze. The way her eyes draw her in. . .she shakes her head, much to Sumia’s confusion. “I think. . .I’d like to rebuild the Pegasus Knights. Like you said, my sisters entrusted the future to me. So I’ll do my best to create a legacy they can take pride in.”

“That’s a noble goal. It’s a shame that you won’t stay with us. Everything’s better when you’re around! But you’ve an important job to do.” Sumia stands, hands twined behind her back. “Well, it’s not like we’ll be far apart! You better not forget about us!”

As Cordelia watches her walk away from her to return to the crowd around the fire, she feels a dull, throbbing pain in her chest.

As if she could ever forget Sumia.

* * *

 “Why do we have to train so much on foot? We’re going to be Pegasus Knights!”

“Ugh, when can we meet the pegasi?”

“The Captain is—”

The grumbling of the cadets is instantly silenced as soon as Cordelia arrives.

“We’ll be practicing spear-fighting on foot again! Remember to watch your footwork! Maintain an active stance, but don’t be so light on your feet. . .” Cordelia shoves a nearby cadet, sending her sprawling into the dirt. “. . .that a small breeze will knock you over! But don’t be flatfooted and try to plant yourself in one position! It’s all about striking a proper balance among every aspect!”

“Captain Cordelia.” Chrom is waiting at the edge of the training grounds.

“If you’ll excuse me. Pair off and spar! You might think that fighting on foot is a useless skill, but all of these fundamentals are equally as important on foot and on pegasi!” Cordelia quickly strides over to where Chrom is waiting.

“Exalt.”

“No need to be so formal, Cordelia. Just call me Chrom!”

“With all due respect, my lord, you referred to me by my title first.”

Chrom narrows his eyes. “You win this time.”

“As if you ever stood a chance,” Cordelia laughs. “They call me a ‘genius,’ you know?”

“If you’re going to call yourself that, don’t tell people you hate it,” Chrom grumbles as he peers over Cordelia’s shoulder at the trainees. They’re clearly not putting in any effort, and would seemingly prefer to gossip about their commander and the Exalt. “You do know what they say about us, right?”

Cordelia scoffs, easily dismissing Chrom’s question. “If any more rumors spring up, Robin might think one of them to be true. And then you’ll have to find yourself a new Captain of the Pegasus Knights. Though,” Cordelia grins wickedly, “I’m sure Robin would love to hear about you ogling the young cadets. Didn’t you once say you thought the Knights’ armor and uniforms looked nice?”

She had expected a spluttering denial. Cordelia doesn’t like the crafty look in Chrom’s eye.

“I know you agree with me,” Chrom teases.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cordelia’s expression is completely blank and inscrutable, the model of professionalism.

“A childhood friend, perhaps?”

“T-that’s enough!” Cordelia flushes, and quickly turns on her heel and marches back to the training grounds. “I’ve wasted enough time, I need to get back to training!”

“Come visit the Shepherds’ barracks when you get a chance!” Chrom calls after her. “I’m sure Sumia would love to see you!”

Once she’s out of earshot, Chrom mutters to himself.

“She’s got it bad.”

* * *

 The royal wedding is a spectacle to behold. Cordelia can’t help but gasp at the sheer opulence and beauty of it. Chrom had looked so dashing in his royal raiment, and Robin had looked so radiant and beautiful. Cordelia can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy for the happiness the couple so clearly shared.

“Congratulations, Chrom! I wish the two of you happiness for the years to come!” Cordelia smiles at the couple.

“Thank you, Cordelia. I hope that someday, you too will find happiness.” It’s subtle, but Cordelia notices Chrom’s eyes briefly glancing over her shoulder. As she turns to walk away and find a drink, she realizes just where Chrom was looking.

Sumia.

Cordelia shakes her head, and beckons for a waiter to bring her a glass of wine. As she waits for the waiter to return with her beverage of choice, she’s startled by a hand on her shoulder.

“Whoa, Cordelia! It’s just me!” Sumia cautions.

“Oh, how embarrassing.” Cordelia blushes. “How are you, Sumia?”

“I’m doing fine! What about you?” Sumia looks over at the royal couple’s table. “Are you okay? I know you and Chrom were close. . . .”

“Gods, no, Sumia!” Cordelia says in shock. “We did spend a lot of time together, but it was never like that. When I was a trainee, Chrom saved me, and since then I’ve felt indebted to him. I’ve never once had any romantic inclinations towards him. Most of the time we spent together has been sparring or discussing military matters. I’m not worthy of him, anyways!”

“Oh, sorry for misunderstanding,” Sumia apologizes. “And don’t be so down on yourself! You may very well be the most eligible bachelorette in all of Ylisse!” Cordelia fails to notice the slight strain in Sumia’s tone of voice.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Sumia. That would be you. You’d be a perfect bride. You’re beautiful, you’re kind, you’re an incredible cook, you’re of noble descent, you’re a skilled warrior. . .”

“I also trip a lot, too.”

“Well. . .that’s charming, too! In a way.”

“I’m glad somebody thinks so.” Sumia looks down at her feet. “You’ve always accepted every part of me, good and bad.”

“Well, of course I do. I love you, after all!”

Cordelia immediately realizes just what she said. Sumia merely stares at her, face crimson and eyes wide.

“Um, well, it’s natural to l-love your friends, right?” Sumia squeaks. Cordelia feels a deep ache in her chest when she thinks that Sumia will only ever see her as a friend.

“Yes!” Cordelia agrees, her voice unnaturally high.

Watching the whole exchange, Robin sighs. She leans towards Chrom. “If we ever go to war again, remind me to pair those two up.”

“So that’s why you always wanted to fight beside me,” Chrom teases.

Robin punches his shoulder in response.

* * *

 Once again, Sumia finds herself marching off to war. Well, luckily for her, she gets to fly or ride rather than march.

She finds herself joined in the sky by Cherche, a retainer of Virion’s from Rosanne.

“Lady Sumia. Lovely day, isn’t it?” Cherche greets, clearly in good spirits.

“Oh, Cherche. It is. And please, just call me Sumia.”

“Sumia it is! Is something the matter? You have this far-off look. I’ve seen it often enough on the faces of troubled maidens, no thanks to Lord Virion.”

Sumia quickly tries to smile, but even she knows the expression doesn’t reach her eyes. “I guess I have a lot to think about. What with the war, and all.”

“Forgive me for being forward, but I sense that your turmoil is not caused by this conflict. Your heart seems. . .stuck.”

Sumia winces. Cherche’s hit the nail on the head.

“You’re right,” Sumia admits. “Well, the war is also a part of my concerns. . .but I find myself bothered by my thoughts. How I feel about. . .about a friend.”

“It wouldn’t happen to be Lady Cordelia, would it?”

“H-how—?!” Sumia’s heart can’t seem to decide between freezing in terror or pounding in panic. Instead, it seems to settle on a rapid, arrhythmic pace that leaves Sumia feeling woozy.

“You’re not exactly subtle, you know? You avoid her, yet you gaze at her so longingly,” Cherche helpfully explains. “Why not tell her how you feel?”

Sumia looks down. “I can’t. I-I can’t risk our friendship just because of my feelings. I don’t know what I’d do if she comes to hate me because of these emotions.”

Cherche purses her lips in displeasure and frustration. How could neither of them see that they both fancied each other?

“Well, please don’t let it affect you on the battlefield. We’re all counting on you out there!” Cherche urges Minerva to fly higher, and she quickly disappears into the clouds above.

“How could I ever tell her?” Sumia hugs herself, praying for her beating heart to still.

* * *

 Sumia doesn’t know what to make of all of this time-travelling children business. It was certainly a surprise when Marth turned out to be Lucina, Chrom and Robin’s daughter from a dark future. But perhaps it was the knowledge of this ruined future they would leave their children that spurs the Shepherds to fight harder.

“Sumia, you ready?” Cordelia calls from above.

“Oh! Yes!” Sumia spurs her pegasus, Belfire, to join Cordelia. “Have you finished scouting the battlefield?”

They had been pursuing a rogue force back across the sea towards Ylisse, finally tracking it down to a desert fortress occupied by a former Valmese contingent.

“I have. They’re pretty entrenched in their positions, it will be difficult to break their lines. These narrow hallways will also negate our cavalry and aerial advantages.”

Sumia nods as she follows along. As she observes the various elements Cordelia pointed out, she notices a lone fighter, just to the east of the Ylissean main force.

“Cordelia, who’s that?” Sumia points towards a brown-haired swordswoman, standing outside one of the gates.

“Hmm?” Cordelia descends slightly to take a closer look. “I’m not sure, she wasn’t there when I did my flyover. Is it possible that she’s also attempting to storm the fortress?”

“What?! But she’s by herself! It’s suicide!” Sumia shouts before urging Belfire into a steep dive. “Tell Chrom to send some troops east! Hurry!”

Cordelia immediately moves to return to the command tent.

As Sumia watches the girl tear her way through the enemy with ease, she wonders where Cordelia’s reinforcements are—or if they’ll even be necessary. She merely hangs back, unwilling to get in the girl’s way, opting instead to watch her flank. She receives nary a glance for her (admittedly minimal) support.

“Holland!” the girl calls with surprising volume and force. She cuts down another foe before spotting a man holding onto a pot on his head. Sumia wonders if he’s related to Donnel.

“Severa! What are you doing here?” Holland says, nervously scanning their surroundings.

“I’m leaving, Holland, and you’re coming with me.” Her tone brooks no argument.

“Severa, I. . .I can’t. You know I can’t. I have a wife. If I don’t earn Nelsons coin, she’ll starve. I know it’s blood money, but—"

“Your wife is pregnant, Holland! You know that, don’t you?” Severa almost screams in frustration.

“Of course I know that! And it’s none of your concern!” Holland defensively replies.

“Do you love your child, Holland? Do you love your wife?” Severa’s suddenly calm tone is eerie.

“Of course I do!”

“Then stop making excuses!” Severa’s fiery demeanor returns in a heartbeat. “ I know that parents will do anything for their children. . .but I also know how it feels when a child loses her parents.” Sumia can see the melancholy, plain as day, in Severa’s eyes. “This world’s got far too many kids who’ve gone through that. If you stay, you’ll be killed or worse. And your child deserves better!”

“Severa, I. . .I’m sorry. I didn’t know. That must have been hard for you. . . .” Holland looks at Severa with a mixture of gratitude and heartbreak. He stands up straight, gripping his lance in determination (and also finally relinquishing his white-knuckle grip on his pot). “You’re right. My child deserves better. Let’s get out of here.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. But we have to hurry!”

Holland disappears around a nearby corner. Severa unlocks a nearby door and storms through it, before sticking her had back into the room and finally looking at Sumia for the first time.

“You coming?” She disappears just as quickly as she had returned.

Sumia snaps out of her daze and hurries after her.

By the time Sumia is able to navigate her way through the fortress, she finds Severa standing triumphantly over the corpse of what appears to be the enemy commander. After wiping her blade clean on his clothes, Severa quickly rifles through his pockets before pulling back a small pouch. She nods to herself in satisfaction and stands up, only to come face to face with Cordelia.

“Sumia, who is she?” Cordelia asks, still staring directly at Severa.

“Ah, her name is. . .”

“Severa. And you’re Cordelia.”

Cordelia looks back at Sumia. “Did you tell her my name?”

Sumia shakes her head.

“Of course you don’t know who I am. But I thought perfect old you could at least come to some sort of logical conclusion,” Severa huffs. “I’m your daughter.”

Sumia’s blood runs cold. Cordelia’s. . .daughter?

“My daughter. . . ?” Cordelia is equally at a loss.

Sumia doesn’t hear any more, having already fled the room.

* * *

 Severa’s appearance seems to have created an impossibly huge chasm between Cordelia and Sumia. Cordelia mulls over the situation as she scans the enemy formations, wondering just which of these brigands had attempted to impersonate Chrom.

As she prepares to return to Robin and Chrom to report, she hears a pegasus shriek.

Somehow, she recognizes the sound.

Belfire.

Cordelia looks out towards the enemy lines. The sound had come from there, but she knew for a fact that Sumia was within the Shepherds’ perimeter.

She doesn’t know why, but something tells her that she must go out there.

With a hesitant glance back towards camp, Cordelia speeds off.

* * *

 “I thought you were dumb as a brick! How in the world did you ever believe I was Chrom?” Ruger taunts, as he and his men circle around the downed pegasus and its rider.

“You dastard!” the crimson-haired knight cries, one arm hanging uselessly by her side. “You won’t get away with this!”

Ruger advances menacingly, pulling a wicked dagger from a sheath on his waist. “Oh, I think I will.”

He fails to make good on his threat as Cordelia’s javelin pierces his back and flies straight through him, and into a nearby tree.

Cordelia’s pegasus seamlessly transitions from flying to galloping, and Cordelia is able to grab the knight by her good arm. With her momentum, Cordelia is able to swing the knight behind her onto the saddle.

They manage to escape the imminent threat, but are too far behind enemy lines. Especially considering that her pegasus would be burdened with two riders. They’d never make it past any archers.

Cordelia fluidly dismounts and retrieves her spare lance before quickly securing

“My pegasus knows the way back to camp. Go!” Cordelia commands.

“I-I won’t leave you here, Mom!” the knight protests.

Cordelia fails to hear her call her “Mom,” the word swallowed up by the thunder of approaching hooves.

Cordelia spurs Aurora, urging her mount to take flight. As the knight’s objections grow fainter with distance, Cordelia assumes a defensive stance as enemy cavalry encircle her position.

* * *

 “Where is Mother?!” Severa is in hysterics.

“Robin, did Cordelia ever report in?” Chrom asks.

“No.” Robin scans the sky, dread pooling in her gut.

“Unidentified flier spotted!” a sentry cries out. “Archers, to your stations!”

“Wait! Don’t fire!” Sumia shouts as she spots a recognizable flash of red hair. “That’s Cordelia!”

As the flier lands, Sumia’s heart leaps to her throat when she sees the rider slumped in the saddle, bloodied. Severa is at the rider’s side in an instant, Sumia trailing behind. Robin has already sprung into action, calling for medics while instructing Chrom to mobilize the troops.

“C-Cythina! What happened?!” Severa sobs in anguish.

“Forget about me!” Cynthia winces as she dismounts. “Mom needs help! She’s out there alone!”

Severa looks like she’s seen a ghost.

Before Sumia can ask what’s going on, Severa mounts Cordelia’s pegasus as if it were second nature.

“Mom!” she calls back to Sumia. “We need to go!”

Without sparing another glance, Severa takes flight.

Wait. Mom?

Sumia brushes off the mix up. Severa is distressed right now. And Cordelia needs them, now.

Sumia speeds off after Severa.

* * *

 Cordelia slumps against a nearby tree, surrounded by the bodies of dozens of enemy soldiers. Her hands come to rest on the blade piercing her stomach. Before she tries to pull it out, the rational part of her mind reminds her that removing the blade will make her bleed out faster.

The rational part of her mind also tells her that that won’t matter.

She tries to take a deep breath to calm herself, but violently coughs instead, blood flowing freely from her mouth. Her wounds are deep.

Too deep.

The beating of feathered wings wakes Cordelia.

When had she fallen asleep?

“Severa, I found her! Go get help!”

Cordelia tries to get up, but ends up falling onto her side. She doesn’t have the strength to push herself upright.

“Cordelia! Oh, no. . .no, no, no. . .”

Cordelia faintly realizes that she’s being cradled in Sumia’s arms.

“Cordelia. . .stay with me, Cordelia. . .”

“That girl,” Cordelia croaks. “Is she. . . ?”

“Yes, yes, she’s safe. Don’t worry. Don’t talk so much, you need to save your strength!”

“Oh, good.” Cordelia smiles. She looks up at the sky, eyes unfocused. “Ah, Sumia. . .it’s so dark, and cold. . .”

“Gods, no. . .please!” Sumia begs, prays, to anyone who will listen.

But she gets no answer.

Cordelia shakily raises a hand to Sumia’s face and brushes away a tear. “I-I’m sorry, Sumia.”

“No!” Sumia shouts. “Don’t apologize! You’re going to make it! Help will be here soon. . .”

She doesn’t believe her own words.

Sumia desperately looks up at the sky, wondering where Severa is.

“Sumia. . .I love you, Sumia.”

Sumia freezes.

Cordelia lets out a wet, rattling breath. Her head lolls to the side, her eyes unseeing. Her hand drops from Sumia’s face, leaving a trail of blood.

“W-why? Why now? It’s not fair. . .you can’t—”

“Over here!”

Sumia hadn’t noticed her allies approaching.

As the sounds of footsteps grow near, a wordless, heartrending cry shocks Sumia out of her stupor.

Severa falls to her knees by her side.

“No, not again. . .don’t leave me again!”

Sumia can’t bear to look as Severa screams her sorrow to the sky and weeps into Cordelia’s unmoving chest.

* * *

 Sumia sits besides Cynthia’s bed. She knows she should be worried—her daughter lays before her, unconscious. But her mind is still fixated. . .elsewhere.

“Ugh.” Cynthia stirs, slowly sitting up. She takes a moment to gather her wits, before panic sets in. “Where is she?!”

“Oh, you’re awake,” Sumia says listlessly. “You’re. . .my daughter, right?”

“I am, but where’s Mom?!” Cynthia desperately grabs Sumia’s shoulders.

“Mom. . . ? I’m right here.”

“Wait, are we early? . . .Mother, where’s Cordelia?!”

Sumia can only look away, tears gathering in her eyes.

Cynthia slumps back into her bed. “No. . .it wasn’t supposed to be like this! W-we were supposed to be together again, we were supposed to be happy!” she bawls. “What about Severa?!”

“I’m here.” Severa enters the tent, looking like she had aged a decade in the span of a single afternoon.

“Y-you are my Severa, right?” Cynthia asks, her voice tinged with fear and hope.

“I am,” Severa confirms, reaching into her pocket. She pulls out the pouch she had pulled off of Nelson, and turns it upside down. A ring falls into the palm of her hand.

Sumia recognizes that ring.

It had been her mother’s wedding band, which her mother had given to her for when she married.

“Why do you have that?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this now,” Severa says despondently. “But in our future, you and M-Mother. . . .”

Severa break down into tears, unable to continue. Cynthia wraps an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. “Mother, you and Cordelia. . .well, we are both your daughters.”

Both. . .their daughters?

But that would mean. . . .

“I’m so sorry, Mother! It’s all my fault! I’m sorry. . .” Cynthia cries.

Sumia shakily stands up. “I. . .I need some time. Alone.” She unsteadily leaves the medical tent.

* * *

 “Cynthia, have you seen Mom?” Severa worriedly asks.

“I haven’t seen her since she left yesterday,” Cynthia sniffles. “. . .Do you think she’s okay?”

“I don’t know,” Severa admits. “Stay here and rest up. I’ll go look for her.”

Severa searches all over the camp, but can’t find Sumia. Her search ends at the command tent, where Severa suddenly feels a sense of foreboding. She enters the tent.

“Ah, excuse me. . .” she says haltingly. “Has anyone seen Mo—uh, Sumia, around?”

“Now that you mention it, no.” Chrom gives her a sympathetic look.

“Lucina! Why don’t you stay with Severa and keep her company, I’ll take a look around.” Robin stands up and swiftly departs.

“Severa, I. . .I’m sorry,” Lucina offers her condolences.

Something nasty, something jealous, in Severa wants to lash out, to ask why she had to lose a parent again. But she knows that everyone else had suffered before, just as she suffers now. Unable to trust herself, she merely accepts Lucina’s hug in silence.

* * *

 Robin’s mind frantically runs through countless scenarios as she makes her way to Sumia’s tent.

Her heart aches for Severa, and Cynthia, and Sumia. She should have been better. She knows it’s impossible, but she can’t shake the feeling that Cordelia’s death is her fault.

“Sumia?” Robin calls into the tent. “Are you there? We’re all worried about you. . .I’m coming in.”

As soon as Robin enters the tent, she freezes, her heart dropping.

The smell of iron is nauseatingly thick in the air.

“Gods. . .” Robin breathes.

Sumia lays slumped next to her cot, surrounded by the stems and petals of countless flowers.

Her own lance thrust through her heart.

 

 


	2. Epilogue

At least this time, there are actually bodies on the funeral pyre.

Severa stands there beneath the shining sun and clear blue sky, wondering why the uncaring world continues to pass her by. She can’t bear to raise her head, to make eye contact with those pitying, if well-meaning, gazes. So she keeps looking downward and tires to tune everything out.

Beside her, Cynthia stands stone-still, her face blank. Her expression remains unchanged throughout the entire ceremony, even when Severa herself finally lets the tears flow as the pyre is lit.

Long after everyone else has left, and the raging bonfire finally subsides to mere embers, Severa and Cynthia remain. At last, with no one but her sister around, Severa slowly sinks to her knees and lets out a heaving sob.

Cynthia stays still.

* * *

 

Severa methodically wipes her blade clean after another battle, taking care to note for any nicks in the edge or warping in the blade. It’s only been through immersing herself in these kinds of mundane tasks or throwing herself wholeheartedly into training or battle that she’s able to achieve some semblance of stability in her life. She’s so absorbed in maintaining her sword that she doesn’t notice Brady approach, only reacting once he nearly shouts into her ear.

“Oh, Brady. What brings you here?”

The cleric shifts his weight where he stands, unsure of how to proceed. “It’s Cynthia,” he begins. “She’s—”

There’s only one reason why one of the healers would come find her to tell her about her sister. Without waiting for him to finish, Severa brusquely throws her sword to the ground and starts running for the triage tent.

When Severa bursts through the flaps of the tent, she finds Cynthia sitting up in a nearby cot, already on the receiving end of a verbal lashing from both Maribelle and Gerome.

“Are you daft?! What could have possessed you to make you think leaping off of your pegasus from several yards in the air right into a horde of those brutes could ever be a good idea?!”

“You need to be more aware of the battlefield. The situation was under control and your recklessness, no matter if you were well-intentioned or thought it would be advantageous, is a danger to not only yourself but also your allies.”

“And look at you now! You’ll be cooped up in bed for days! Cynthia, I know you meant the best, but you have to take care of yourself, okay? Everyone couldn’t bear if something were to happen to you.”

Cynthia finally interjects. “Why?”

Her questions stuns both Maribelle and Gerome into silence.

“Why should anyone care about me?!” Cynthia continues to ask, the emotion in her voice a stark contrast from her recent apathy. “I’m the reason why they’re dead. Because I was too stupid, too caught up in some idiotic fantasy of being a hero. It should’ve been me. I don’t deserve—”

“Don’t you dare—!”

Cynthia’s diatribe is cut off with a sharp crack. Severa doesn’t fully realize what she’s done until she notices her hand stinging something awful, and Cynthia’s cheek quickly coloring red. Sensing the need for them to be alone, Gerome gently grabs Maribelle by the arm and pulls her aside, leaving the two sisters some semblance of privacy.

“Please, don’t say that,” Severa says in a voice choked with tears. “We only have each other. . .please don’t leave me, Cynthia.”

Cynthia pulls Severa in for a hug, pressing a hand to the back of Severa’s head. “I. . .I’m sorry, Severa. I don’t want to hurt you. . .but I already have. Its’s my fault they’re gone, Severa.”

A cold dread settles in the pit of Severa’s stomach. She grabs Cynthia by the shoulders and pushes herself back to look Cynthia in the eye. “No. Cynthia, it’s not your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault. Don’t do this to yourself, okay? I’m here for you.”

Cynthia smiles, but breaks eye contact after a moment. “Thanks, Sev.”

* * *

 

“Dammit!” Chrom brings Falchion around in a wide sweep, striking down an encroaching Risen. “They don’t stop coming! We’ll never make it!”

Robin lets loose a barrage of lightning bolts, searing a small group of Risen and creating a small break in their ranks. “There!” She grabs Chrom’s arm, already running past him to the opening.

It’s a short distance, but mere seconds after they break away from their own forces for the gap, the Risen ranks are already moving to encircle them. With no other choice, Chrom and Robin continue to push forward even as the break in the enemy lines is filled by more and more Risen.

“That can’t be good,” Chrom pants as they charge forward.

“Nope,” Robin agrees tersely, her mind working overdrive to try and figure something out.

Her mind pauses for a moment as a shadow briefly passes over them, before a flash of white dives down from behind the Risen and plows through them. The rider strikes out with her lance as her pegasus brings its front hooves down upon another Risen with a sickening crunch.

“Chrom! Robin! Go!” Cynthia cries.

The pair quickly make it to the broken ranks, easily dispatching the Risen that feebly attempt to stop them.

“Cynthia, what about you?” Chrom pauses to ask.

“Go.” Her voice is level. “Just go! If you wait any longer, they’ll be upon you again! I’ll hold the line as long as I can.”

Robin and Chrom both hesitate, knowing full well the possibility of Cynthia’s choice. “Cynthia. . .”

She flashes them a winning smile. “Don’t worry about me, okay? We’re all counting on you two to finish this.”

Without a glance back, Chrom and Robin head to confront Grima.

* * *

 

Back on the ground, the Shepherds’ victory is muted by the grief of Robin’s sacrifice. They had already experienced so much loss, but to lose another so close to the end only emphasizes the pain. Severa understands why she did it: Robin didn’t want anyone else to ever have to experience such tragedy ever again, even if it cost her own life. But that doesn’t mean those she left behind won’t be hurt.

“Severa,” Lucina says, her voice hollow. “I thought Cynthia would be with you.”

That dreadful knot in Severa’s stomach returns so quickly she thinks she’ll be sick. “I-I haven’t seen her yet. We usually meet back at our tent. . .”

“I see. . .she gave me this, and told me to give it to you when we won.” Lucina produces a small drawstring back and presses it into Severa’s hand. Severa can feel something hard and round in the bag, and immediately knows what it is.

Before Lucina can leave, Severa pulls her into a hug.

“It’ll be alright, Lucina. . .everything will be fine.”

She’s not sure for whose benefit she says that.

* * *

 

Severa stands before the Outrealm Gate, what meager possessions she owns crammed into the pack on her back. She looks up at the imposing stone structure, the lack of uncertainty in her heart surprising. She doesn’t know where the Gate may take her, but there’s one thing she knows for certain.

She brings a hand to the two rings she wears on a chain around her neck, fingers gently stroking the metal.

“. . .There’s nothing left for me in this world.”

She steps through the Gate.

**Author's Note:**

> A few differences in how the characters are depicted. I was never a fan of how Cordelia is always pining after Chrom, even after she marries and has a child. So rather than include that aspect, I decided I preferred her and Chrom having a friendly, joking relationship.


End file.
